


GX in Chastity

by snakkeroo



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: BDSM, Chastity Device, Fetish, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Out of Character, Polygamy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 08:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakkeroo/pseuds/snakkeroo
Summary: Judai gets into a relationship with all the boys at duel academy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Literally just a vehicle to write about my weird fetishes

It had been a few weeks since Shou and Judai had started their relationship. While it started out as a regular one it has been turning into anything but. Shou had offered to be the first one penetrated during sex, and so far he was the only one who was. During sex he had let on that he was a bit of a submissive. That was all the signs Judai needed to fuck him as vigorously as possible and when Shou hadn’t cum from that, he only gave him a half-assed hand job to finish him. Afterwards, Judai inquired about Shou's submissive side. 

 

“So , Shou, what did you mean when you said you’ve got a bit of a submissive side? As in, how much is a bit?” 

“ Well, that was actually a bit of an understatement . I’m actually *really* into submission. My ultimate dream would be to become someone’s object.” 

Judai looked a bit off-guard as Shou said that. 

 

“B-but I’m nowhere near ready for that! It would take a long time for me to even reach that level of submission with a person.” Shou replied, truthfully. 

“Well then, maybe we could start working our way there?” Judai eagerly replied. 

“R-really, Judai?!You'd want to do that!?” 

“Yeah, it seems like fun! Besides, I already kinda started with how we just did it . Did you like that? Because I want to know you want to do this ,Shou. If you ever want to stop, just say…ummmm… How about “Slifer””. 

“ Yeah, I liked how we did it, it was like you couldn’t care less if I came or not! And sure , that sounds like a good safe word, but what does it mean, I’ve never heard it before.” 

“I don’t know what it means either, I just thought it up right now” 

Just then they heard Hayato's heavy footsteps coming up the stairs to their Osiris dorm room. It seemed the extra curricular art class finished up early. 

“Quick !Shou! Get off my bunk!” Judai shouted, but Shou was already off and half dressed by the time he started speaking. 

They could hear that Hayato had reached the top of the stairs now. 

“Shou, one quick thing before he gets here!” 

“What is it?” Shou asked while putting on his Osiris Red jacket. 

“No cumming unless I give you permission, okay?” 

“Okay” Shou replied, right before Hayato came in. 

“'Sup guys.” Hayato said as he entered. 

“Not much, just chilling. How come your back so early?” Judai asked calmly, as if he hadnt just entered a Dominant/submissive relationship a minute ago. 

“Well I finished my painting that I’ve been working on, and I didn’t really feel like starting another. But once I get started again soon, Ill probably be spending a lot more hours there.” Hayato explained. 

“Oh cool!” Exclaimed Shou.” Can we see your painting?” 

“Not right now, but its going to be on display in the campus in a few days, the professor really liked it!” 

“Awesome!” 

And with that, the rest of their day went on like normal.


	2. Chapter 2

The Next Day 

 

While Judai and Shou were in class, Judai thought of a new idea for Shou. He leaned over and whispered.”Hey, Shou, from now I want you to do all of my homework.” 

Shou was a little stunned, since he was completely focused on the lesson until that point.”O-Oh, um sure,Judai” Shou whispered back. 

That had been all the rules Judai had given Shou for the past 6 weeks. Since Hayato was out most evenings, they had a lot of time to be together. Judai allowed Shou to cum usually every other day or every three days, which wouldn’t have been bad, if Judai hadn’t had Shou suck him off every day, sometimes just going on and on about how great it was to cum every day, never mind having someone else suck you off, while Shou could only masturbate when Judai allowed it. And as for the homework ,Judai was quite nice about it. About 3 weeks in to the rules, a big assignment was given out. Shou was very worried, because he knew there was no way he could finish his own and Judai's without staying up super late, probably pulling an all-nighter. But Judai told him not to worry about it, as he said everyone should get at least 8 hours of sleep, and so he did half of his own assignment. Shou still barely finished by midnight, but he was done , and woke up at 8:15 just fine. 

 

And today Judai was adding another rule. “Hey Shou.” 

“Yeah, Judai?” 

“Ive got a new rule!” 

“What is it?” Shou said anxiously, though he couldn’t deny his excitement. 

“From now on, you're gonna pee like a girl!” Judai exclaimed. Shou looked a little confused, so Judai continued. "By that I mean you will sit down every time you pee. This is for two reasons. First is that when you pee at a urinal, you have to touch your penis , which is something you shouldn’t be doing unless I tell you to. Second, is that it will help reinforce your position below me, by not being allowed to even pee like a real man!” Judai said, very excitedly. 

“Alright! That sounds good ,Judai!” Shou replied, with as much excitement as Judai. 

“Oh! I just thought of another one! From now on, you have to sleep naked!” 

“Ok Judai” Shou said, smiling. 

“Now come over here and suck my cock.” 

“On it Judai!” Shou said as he got into position. It was routine by now, kneeling in front of Judai, arms behind his back, mouth open, eyes focused on Judai's hard 7 inch cock. While not a *huge* cock, it was 2 inches longer than Shou's and a little thicker. Shou put his lips around the tip and slowly worked his way down the shaft and up to the hilt. He had gotten quite good at taking in all of Judai. He then went all the way back up to the tip and swirled his tongue around it, tasting Judai's pre-cum and hearing Judai moan. He repeated doing this several times ,going progressively faster until Judai grabbed his head and came into Shou's mouth, which Shou eagerly swallowed. 

 

“Thank you for giving me your cum, Judai!” 

 

“Ahh, you are very welcome ,Shou. Remind me, how long has it been since I've let you cum?” 

 

“3 days” 

“Ok then, take off your pants and underwear.” Shou quickly did as he was told, and was already extremely erect. He started to reach down and masturbate when Judai interrupted "No. I didn’t say you could do that. I'm going to do it for you.” Shou beamed with happiness. Judai hadn't touched Shou's cock since their first time 6 weeks ago. Judai took the bottle of lotion from the bedside table and poured it into his hand. He smeared it over Shou's cock and started giving him a hand job. And not a half assed one like before, a real one. In almost no time at all Shou was ready to burst. 

“J-Ju-Judai, Im gonna, Im gonna…!” 

“No.” Judai said , more stern than usual.He had stopped moving his hand. 

“Wh-what?” 

“I never gave you permission to cum.” 

“B-but I thought that because” 

“- It doesn’t matter what you thought, fact is, I never gave you permission to cum.”Judai interjected. "Now, I'm gonna keep going, but you absolutely cant cum, got that?” 

There was a look of fear on Shou's face, and Judai thought he went to far and he was going to say Slifer. 

“I got it Judai.” Shou said, putting on a determined face. 

Judai continued to give Shou a hand job. 

“Tell me if you get really close, ok.” Shou nodded. 

Judai giving him a hand job seemed to go on for eternity, and Shou came close a number of times, but he told Judai,causing him to slow down for awhile. Shou eventually looked at the clock and saw that it was 7:15. Hayato's class ended at 7:30 , and he was usually home by 7:40. 

“He has to give me permission to cum soon” Thought Shou. But the clock kept ticking by and Judai showed no signs of letting him cum. At 7:30 Shou spoke up. 

“Judai, it's 7:30! Hayato's class end now! Can you please let me cum!?” Shou begged, in between breaths. Judai ,however, looked quite annoyed. 

“Ok, new rule, you're not allowed to ask to cum.” Shou gulped, but accepted the new rule. However 8 more minutes passed and Shou, being the horniest he had ever been in his entire life , couldn’t help himself.”PLEASE JUDAI! Please let me cum, I cant take it!” But with that, Judai removed his hand. 

“It was only 8 minutes ago that I told you the new rule , and you already broke it?! Tomorrow you will get a punishment. For now just put your clothes back on.” Judai said, sounding more disappointed than anything.Shou looked down at the floor and meekly put his clothes on.He was afraid to even look at Judai.Little did Shou know, but these edgings would become standard for him. 

 

Hayato came into the room in a hurry. 

“What's the rush, Hayato?” Asked Judai. 

“I'm meeting up with some friends from my art class soon. "And within a few minutes, Hayato was gone. 

“Oh good "Said Judai,”Now I don’t have to wait until tomorrow to punish you!” Shou was worried at what this punishment would entail. Judai sat in a chair and said "Pull down your pants and bend over my lap. Shou did as he was told. "Now I'm going to spank you on each cheek for each minute you actually followed the rule.” Right after he said that, a swift hand spanked Shou's right cheek that made him cry out. This was followed by another spank of equal strength on his opposite cheek. This continued for 14 more strikes, and Shou had tears in his eyes." Are you going to follow the rules now?" 

 

"Yes , Judai" Shou promised. 

 

The rest of the evening was uneventful, and Shou went to bed naked, as he was told.


	3. Chapter 3

During the next two weeks Shou grew accustomed to sleeping naked and sitting down to pee. Judai had started edging him almost every day, and the times he would allow him to cum were even more random. Sometimes it would be 2 days in a row, and then not again for 6 more days. The randomness kept Shou on edge, especially since he was usually only allowed him to cum around the time Hayato would get home, meaning he either had to cum extremely fast or be caught in the act by Hayato. 

That day, an incident happened that Shou didn't think was out of the ordinary, but it led to something much larger, much later. As they were going to bed Judai said" Hey, Shou, I just can't seem to get comfortable with just one pillow, can you give me yours?" 

"Sure, Judai" Shou replied cheerily and gave him his pillow. 

A week later something that *did* seem major to Shou happened. As the three roommates were lounging in their room, Hayato asked "Hey, Shou, how come you always do Judai's homework?" Shou sat stunned, unsure of what to say. 

'So you noticed?" Said Judai. 

"Yeah I've been noticing it for awhile, at first I just thought Shou lost a duel or a bet or something, but this has been going on for awhile." 

"Let's take a walk, you and I" Judai said as he and Hayato started to leave the room. 

They came back around a half hour later, and Hayato was just beaming with happiness. 

"So, Shou," Judai started to speak" I told Hayato everything about our relationship, and he's cool with it! In fact, even better than cool with it! He wants to join!" Shou didn't know what to say. 

"Y-you mean that he's gonna be your submissive too? I don't know how I feel about that." 

"Well, if you really, really don't feel comfortable with this, just say so. And hey, if he does join, just think, now the amount of my homework you have to do is cut in half!" Judai said, half serious, half joking." And don't worry, he wont get special treatment, he's already agreed to all the rules you have to follow currently" 

Shou pondered the thought for a good minute before coming to a conclusion" Okay, let's do it, you can have Hayato too." He didn't think it was possible, but Hayato smiled even more. 

"Okay, well with that settled, let's start today's edging session, shall we?!" Judai said with delight. The edging session was fairly standard for Shou, but Hayato, who had never done it before, was clearly struggling with it , and said he was close a great number of times, compared to Shou's 2. Judai didn't let them cum that day, but he had Hayato suck his cock. Hayato was clearly not as good at it as Shou was, but Judai came nonetheless. After that Judai decided to go to bed early, while Shou and Hayato did homework. While doing the homework, Shou decided to inquire about Hayato. 

"So... why did you decide to join us in the relationship?" 

"Well, I've known for a long time that I'm a submissive, but nobody's ever wanted to be a dominant to me. Well, more precisely, nobody's ever wanted any kind of romantic relationship with me. Also, I found Judai hot since I met him!" They both laughed at his last reason. 

"So , when you say you've never had a relationship before, does that mean that you've never had sex?" 

"No, I haven't had sex before... Have you?" 

"Well, a few months ago, Judai and I did it, but we haven't done it since. Not to mention I was the bottom then..." 

"Well , look at us, 2 15 year olds, one virgin, and one uhh... half-virgin, willingly giving up our orgasms to another." 

"Huh, I never really thought about it like that. But even though that's true, I like the arrangement, the orgasms I *have* had, have been the best in my life, and Judai telling me what to do is both really hot, and it feels like my life has more meaning now." 

"Oh, don't get me wrong, I like this new life, I mean, I can't say for the orgasms, but I'm excited to start having to sleep naked, and pee sitting down and all that." 

"We've really got a good friend and more in Judai , don't we?" 

"We certainly do." 

And with that, they finished the homework, and prepared for bed. 

"Oh, I guess since we're both doing this now , we can just get naked in the open." Shou said, as Hayato nodded in agreement. They both got undressed, and Shou noticed Hayato's cock. Come to think of it, he had *seen* it when they were both being edged, but he didn't really pay it much attention. 

"Hey, Hayato, mind if I ask you something? 

"Go ahead." 

"How big is your cock? Just to put it out there , mine's 5 inches when hard." 

"Oh...Uhh....Mine's...Uhh...threeandahalf" Hayato blurted out. 

" Well," Shou was trying to be nice "That's not *extremely* small. Besides, In this relationship, I really don't think our length matters!" This seemed to cheer Hayato up. 

"Yeah! You're right, it really only matters what Judai's is! I could have the biggest or smallest in the world and it wouldn't make a difference!" 

"Exactly." And with that they went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Judai wasn’t lying when he said Hayato wouldn’t be getting special treatment. Judai also didn’t let them cum on the same days, and Hayato had to wait a whole week before being allowed to cum, while Shou came 3 times that week. Although they both noted that Judai was spending more and more time out. Winter was also setting in. One night, Judai said to Shou.”Hey, Ive been feeling pretty cold at night lately, could you give me your blanket?” Shou didn’t think it was very cold, but nonetheless gave Judai his blanket.”Thanks Shou!” 

Another week later Judai made a big announcement “I need to tell you guys something… Misawa and I have started dating.” 

“What! “Shou and Hayato both shouted.”You’ve got *another* submissive?” 

“No, not like that, we are just regularly dating. And thing is, things have started getting more serious. And with that, he wants to come stay in the same room.” 

“B-but there's no room!?” Shou exclaimed. If Judai had sprung this on him awhile ago he would have completely rejected it, but Hayato joining them had shown him that Judai can be shared. 

“Well, you see ,Shou, the reason I have degraded your sleeping conditions was for this purpose. Misawa will be taking your bunk.” 

“Wh-what?! Where will I sleep then? On the floor?!” 

“Not exactly,you see, if you slept on the floor, then people getting up to get some water or go to the washroom might step on you. So, instead, youll be sleeping *under* the bed!” Judai said, as if it were one of the best things ever. 

“Under? But there's no way I would fit!” 

“Oh don’t be silly,Shou, of course you will, go try.” Shou did as he was told and found that he could fit, with a little room to spare, vertically. He couldn’t sleep on his side, but it was enough. 

“Oh, this is awesome!” Judai exclaimed “Now all 3 of my men will be in the same room!” Shou was nervous about the arrangement, but the happiness in Judai's voice made him resolve to do it. “Oh, also, Hayato, you will need to give Misawa your pillow and blanket.” 

“Of course,Judai!” Hayato said happily. 

“Ok,you can come in Misawa!”Judai shouted. And with that, Misawa entered the room. 

“Hey guys, its good to finally stay here.” 

“Hey,Misawa” Shou and Hayato both said. 

“So,Shou, I hear that Im taking your bunk. I hope that’s okay.” 

“Its fine.” Shou didn’t exactly feel fine with the situation,but he went along with it. 

“Okay, Ive gotta ask” said Hayato “ how many times have you guys had sex?” 

“6 times” Misawa replied calmly. 

“What! Judai's fucked you 6 times?!” Shou was feeling a little jealous, considering Judai had only fucked him once. 

“Oh, no” said Misawa “We take turns, and if I recall, its Judai's turn to be the bottom” 

“Oh.” Shou was feeling a bit angry, here he was, letting Judai dominate him, meanwhile he was letting someone else fuck him, but he dropped the subject. 

“Well guys'” Judai said “ I think its about time for your edgings today” It had been 4 days since Shou came, and 2 since Hayato did.Judai lathered up his hands and began stimulating the two of them. This went on for about an hour, with Judai making non-chalant talk with Misawa throughout. And at Judai ended the session with “Okay,Hayato,you can cum” And with that, he removed his hands, and Hayato finished himself in just a few strokes. 

"Thank you for letting me cum,Judai" 

"You're welcome, now clean up your mess." 

"Of course Judai!" And Hayato started cleaning up . 

"Well, would you look at the time, I think we should all go to bed, we've got class in the morning." Said Judai. He was right, it was 11:34 

"Hey, don't think that *we* are just going to bed" Said Misawa. Judai laughed. 

With that, Hayato got in his bunk, Judai in his, and Misawa joined Judai in his bunk. And Shou nervously slid himself under the bed. Sleeping under the bed was very uncomfortable to Shou. He just couldn't get comfortable no many how many positions he tried, not that there were many he could try in the cramped space. Not to mention the floor was cold against his naked body. But above him, the sounds of Judai and Misawa having sex were getting louder. 

"oh...Oh... rrgh, Misawa, yes! Right there!" Judai said in between Misawa's thrusts. Hearing Judai so happy with Misawa there made him resolve to accept sleeping under the bed. 

 

The next morning, Shou awoke first, and crawled out from under the bed. He saw that Misawa was in his former bunk, meaning he must have gone there after his and Judai's lovemaking that night. The four of them went to school regularly today. And during school, they heard about the new upcoming international duel championships. The top 8 duelists from the 4 duel schools would compete, for a grand prize of 25,000 dollars, with other payouts depending on rank below 1st. The qualifying matches would start in one week. When all 4 got back to their dorm, Judai made an announcement. 

"Ok, since obviously we are all going to enter the qualifying matches, we are gonna do some rigourous practice for the next week, so we can all get in the top 8!" And practice they did, all their spare time went into preparing for the tournament. This of course meant that Judai hadn't allowed either of them to cum . The day before the tournament, Judai gave Hayato and Shou a choice."Ok,, since we don't know who is going to make it in the tournament, I'm gonna give you guys a choice. You can either cum as many times as you want today, or , if we go on the trip to the internationals, I'll give you a blowjob. You have all day to decide, but remember time's ticking, and you can't cum unless you give me a decision!" 

 

"I'll take the cum as many times as I want option" Hayato said , after a few minutes deliberation. Shou was taking a lot longer to decide.After about 15 minutes , he finally came to a decision. 

"I'll take the blowjob option" Said Shou. 

'Really? Even though you haven't cum in 10 days. You know that if you don't make it into the tournament, then you won't be able to cum for 18 days?" 

"Yes, I'm sure" 

'Well, okay then" Shou was determined to get in the top 8.


	5. Chapter 5

And the next day, they all tried their hardest to get to the top 8. At the end of the day the rankings were posted. Judai was 2nd, Misawa was 7th, and Shou was 9th. He couldn't believe it. "9th! I was just one away!" 

When Shou returned to the dorm, Judai and Misawa were celebrating their victory. However, they quited down when they noticed Shou. They all stood around in silence until Judai broke it. 

 

" Guess you should have taken the cum as many times as you want option, huh?" 

" Yeah, I guess I should have." 

"Oh, well, I've got to start packing, I leave to go to the Internationals at 4 AM tomorrow! " Judai started to pack, but started going slower and slower as he did so. " ehh, I don't really feel like packing, can you do it for me , Shou?" 

"Sure, Judai" And Shou started to pack Judai's stuff. 

" You know, the thought of you , all pent up here with me gone is really turning me on. I think Im gonna give you a special treat before I leave.” 

“Really?! What is it, Judai?” 

“I'm gonna fuck you. Now hurry up and finish packing, when you're done that we will do it” Shou was so happy that Judai was going to fuck him again, and so he started packing as fast as possible. He was finished in almost no time at all. 

"Ok Shou, strip and get down on the bed" Shou quickly stripped and got down on all fours on the bottom bunk. He could hear Judai taking off his clothes. Judai then put his hand in front of Shou's face. He was holding his underwear in his hand. 

"Open up!" Judai said, laughing as he did. Shou understood and allowed Judai's underwear to be stuffed in his mouth. He couldn't deny that he loved the taste, especially the part soaked with pre-cum. Judai then went and squirted a liberal amount of lotion into his hands. Shou could hear him applying it to his own cock, before he felt Judai's fingers and the cold lotion touch his asshole. Judai swirled them around, but before he inserted a finger he said." Remember, you still aren't allowed to cum!" 

"Mhhhm hmmmmm" Shou mumbled through the underwear. 

Judai slowly inserted his fingers, spending quite awhile to stretch out Shou. After that he stood up and slowly entered Shou. Shou moaned as he did. Judai started going at a slow and gentle pace but once Shou kept moaning loudly when Judai hit one spot, he quickly picked up the pace. He was hitting that spot as hard and fast as he could. For Shou it was almost too much. He felt his orgasm building and was trying to tell Judai to slow down or he would cum. 

"Uhhhaii, Iiii unna ummm!!" It seemed Judai interperted his words, but instead of slowing down, he just gripped onto the base of Shou's cock, and gripped very tightly. Shou felt himself attempt to shoot his cum, but it wouldn't go out.After about a minute of that, Judai came inside of Shou, and then let go of Shou's cock. Shou took a few minutes to recover after that, the sensation of his body attempting to orgasm, but being physically unable to was very intense. When he finally got out of the bunk, he saw that Hayato was in the room. He must have come in while they were doing it. He had quite obviously found what he saw arousing, judging by the tent in his pants. 

“Um, Judai…” Hayato said very nervously.”D-do you think we you will ever do it with me?” Judai laughed. 

“Hayato, before I answer that, let me tell you why we havent done it yet. The first is that you and Shou should be equals. However, since you cant sleep under the bed, but Shou does. So, there has to be something you do not get that he does. The second reason , is that I heard the conversation you had with Shou the day you became my submissive. And lemme say, having a virgin's orgasms under my control is very hot.” 

“Oh…” Hayato said, sounding very sad. Shou couldn’t help but feel bad. Sure, he didn’t like sleeping under the bed, but he felt that Hayato still deserved to have sex with Judai. 

“Judai, I don't care if it makes me even lower than Hayato, you should still have sex with him!” 

“You would really be okay being lower than Hayato?” 

“Yes, I would.” 

“You realise this would extend past the current situation?” 

“Yes.” Shou spoke without any hesitation. 

“Well then,when I get back from the tournament, I *might* let you ride my dick , Hayato.” 

“R-really Judai?!” Hayato said with much excitement 

“I said maybe. And Shou, expect a lot more rules when I get back.” 

“Of course, Judai” Shou was both very nervous and very excited for the new rules. 

“Well then, Im off to bed!” It was only 8 o clock, but Judai did have to wake up very early.


	6. Chapter 6

The next week was the most stressful of Shou's life . 9 days without cumming had been his previous record, and now he was going for 18. Each day he felt more and more pent up than the last. He saw online that Judai had come in 2nd at the tournament, so he didn’t win the main prize, but he walked away with a cool 10000 dollars. Shou couldn’t wait, only 1 more day until he came home! Judai arrived late at night the next day. 

 

“Judai!Youre finally home!” 

“Yeah! Im so happy to be back, having to make *myself* cum everyday was boring. Good thing you guys don’t have to worry about that, right?” 

“Yeah, thank you for that, Judai” 

“ok, lets get down to business. Ive had to jack myself off all week, and a blowjob is not going to cut it. Tonight is the first time we do it, Hayato.” Hayato positively exuded happiness when Judai said it. Shou watched as Judai prepared Hayato. Spreading his fat cheeks, fingering his little pink hole, and spending a good amount of time stretching him. Then Judai lubed up himself and Hayato. He slowly entered into Hayato's virgin hole,moaning as he did. Hayato had a pained face as he did so. But then Judai did something very unexpected. He took his lubed up hand and started to slide it up and down Hayato's little cock. 

“Even though I've been edging you for awhile now, I still find your baby dick so cute!” 

 

“Hah hah, thanks-rrgh, Judai” Hayato said as Judai picked up the pace. 

 

Judai continued to thrust into Hayato at an increasingly faster pace, but he was always making sure Hayato was comfortable with it. This is whhen Shou realised it, Judai wasn’t just fucking Hayato, he and Hayato were making love. 

 

"Rrgh, Judai, I'm-rrgh,gonna cum!" Said Hayato. 

 

"Okay, go ahead" 

 

"R-really?" 

 

"Yeah!I'm close too." 

 

And with that Hayato came into Judai's hand, with Judai following soon after. 

 

"Ohhh, Judai, that felt amazing" Hayato said, collapsed on the bed. The look of bliss on his face only reminded Shou of the last time he and Judai had had sex, where he wasn’t allowed to cum, and collapsed afterwards of sheer lack of stamina afterwards. 

 

"Shou, you can go make yourself cum now" Judai said bluntly. 

 

"Th-Thanks, Judai" Shou said as he hurried off to go give himself an orgasm. He was so pent up it barely took him any time at all. 

 

"Now,Shou, I've got some exciting news for you" Judai said calmly. Shou wondered what it could be. 

 

"I'm guessing spending that long without release was really difficult for you, wasn't it? In fact, I was worried you might have secretly masturbated while I was away." 

 

"What?! No! I would never cum without your permission!" 

 

"Well, I know you think that, but there might come a time when I deny you for so long you just cant will yourself to hold back anymore. So, I've ordered a chastity belt for you!" 

 

"A...what?" 

 

"A chastity belt. It'll lock up your penis, so no matter what you cant touch it without permission." 

 

"Lock up?!" 

 

"Yeah, it'll be encased in a plastic tube with a lock on it." 

 

"Well... I wouldn’t cum without your permission anyways so I guess it's okay." 

 

"Hey Judai" interrupted Hayato. "You arent going to go visit with your boyfriend after coming back?" 

 

"Ah. Well... you see... Misawa and I broke up." 

 

"Oh,ok then." 

 

"Yeah, it's not a big deal. Besides, I've got you two! And back to what I was saying, so Shou, you will wear the chastity device at all times except for when I take it off to clean,to edge you, and to let you cum. Now seeing as you've managed to restrain yourself for over half a month, I'm telling you now, the next time you will cum will be a month from now." 

 

"A month!!?" 

 

"Don’t worry, you’ve managed to go this far, and the chastity belt will help. It should arrive in a few days." 

 

"Alright Judai." 

 

The next few days were fairly average for the guys, but then the package came. 

 

"Awesome!" Exclaimed Judai " Your chastity belt finally arrived! Quick, strip so I can put it on." Shou did as he was told. Judai put the loop around Shou's hairless balls, slid the tube over his penis, and clicked the lock on."Don't worry about that extra space at the end of the tube, eventually your cock will shrink and I'll get you a smaller one." 

 

"Shrink?!" 

 

"Well, yeah. Not that it matters though, you don’t use your cock for anything length-wise." 

 

"Well...I guess you're right." 

 

"Alright! Then it's good to go! Don't worry, I wont use the spikes until next month." 

 

"S-Spikes?!" 

 

"Oh, I forgot to mention. The chastity device comes with spikes you can put at the tip, so the wearer doesn’t have any unpermitted erections." Shou gulped in fear, though the idea did arouse him. And already he could feel how different life would be with the belt. His cock barely grew before it was stopped by the tube. 

 

The next week was a time of change for Shou. He grew used to wearing the belt, and found that not only did he have to sit down to pee because of Judai's rule, but also because he couldn’t pee standing up with the device. 

 

Three weeks later and Shou was on the edge. Being edged every day for almost a month made Shou very tense, combined with not being able to even *have* a proper erection, and add on to that that Judai had Hayato suck his dick or even just having sex with him, while ignoring Shou made it worse. Shou was hoping for any amount of sexual satisfaction, even if it was just from sucking Judai's rod. 

 

"Judai, please let me suck your dick." Shou said. 

 

"Huh? YOu wanna suck my dick?" 

 

"Yes. Please Judai, I really really want to feel your cock in my throat, I need it so bad."Judai sat down in a chair, but didn’t take his clothes off. 

 

"Crawl over here." Shou got down on his hands and knees and crawled over to Judai. 

 

"You wanna suck my dick,huh?" 

 

"Yes" 

 

"Tell me how bad you wanna suck it" 

 

"I really, really wanna! I want to feel your thick,juicy cock in my mouth, and shooting your cum down my throat so much!"Judai shoved Shou's head into his crotch. 

 

"Take a deep sniff , does it smell as good as you thought it would?"Shou sniffed wholeheartedly. 

 

"Even better! Please,please let me suck it!" 

 

"Hmm..." Judai took off his pants. Shou could see precum on his underwear."Alright, suck my cock through my underwear."Shou went in with vigour, but found it extremely difficult to do it successfully through the fabric. "Stop." Then Judai took out his fully erect cock. "You wanna suck this, don’t you? 

 

"Yes!Yes! I do!" 

 

Judai slapped his cock onto Shou's face and started rubbing it around everywhere but the mouth."You wanna suck this cock, because you know it's the only cock's satisfaction that matters, don't you?" 

 

"Yes Judai!" 

 

"You realise that your own cock is worthless, and should only be used when and if I see fit?" 

 

"Yes Judai!" 

 

"You wanna suck this cock so bad , you want me to put the spikes in your belt right now,don’t you?" 

 

Shou hesitated, but being extremely desperate for some action replied with "Yes Judai!" 

 

"Alright then, let's get those spikes in, and I might let you suck my cock.Just to be careful, let's make sure you don’t do anything foolish while I put the spikes in." Judai then went and got out some rope, and tied Shou's hands behind his back. Judai removed the chastity belt, inserted the spikes into it, but realised he couldn’t get it back on with Shou's cock extremely erect. Without a word, he put his clothes back on and left the room, and came back a few minutes later with some ice cubes. He quicklyiced down Shou's cock, shocking him, and then put his chastity belt back on."Now then, I'll let you suck my cock." He said while taking his clothes off again. 

 

Shou quickly went after it, hands still tied behind his back, and made Judai cum straight down his throat, just like he had begged him to do earlier. The whole time, his cock was getting tortured by the spikes at the end of the belt. 

 

"Wow, would you look at the time, it's already eleven thirty! We should get to bed." 

 

"Sounds good. Oh, could you just untie me?" 

 

"Hmm...no. You can sleep bound tonight." 

 

"Oh...ok" 

 

That set a precedent for a long time, with Shou going to bed bound being another part of his life.


	7. Chapter 7

Another 2 weeks later,and Shou still hadnt cum. Shou didn’t want to bring it up, because of what happened last time,but he was so frustrated he could barely focus. He was constantly trying to get hard,only for the spikes to be a painful reminder that he couldn’t. He was actually thinking about asking for release ,when Judai came in carrying a box. 

 

“Hey guys! Youll never guess what finally arrived in the mail… a week late.” 

 

“What is it?” asked Hayato. 

 

“Some proper binding ripe! What with tying up Shou before he goes to bed really made me start thinking about proper bondage! Oh,and because of this ,Shou, you can go get yourself off today. “ Judai said,tossing him the key. 

 

“Thank you Judai!” Shou said as he hurriedly took off the cage that had been tormenting him the past month and very quickly brought himself release. 

 

“Shou,go clean up your mess” 

 

“Yeeesh…Juuudai” 

 

After he had,Judai brought out the rope,and started practicing tieing them both up in different positions. After many various positions, Judai found the ones he declared to be the best for each of them. For Hayato,he was lying on hi back in bed, ropes tied around the backs of his knees onto the posts of the bedframe by his head, while his hands were simply bound neatly to his chest. He also mentioned that should he ever need to punish Hayato, he would switch around what posts his leg ropes were tied to, making Hayato's legs painfully and slowly crush his own balls. While Hayato looked kn fear at that statement, his extremely erect little cock said otherwise. Judai said the main reason he liked the position was the easy access it gave to Hayato's pink little hole. 

 

The one he picked for Shou was simple. Shou,lying on his stomach had his arms bound together behind his back, and he legs were bent in and tied together as well. He actually wanted Shou to sleep in that position, and to that effect, had Hayato learn how to tie Shou in that manner. 

 

Sleeping that night was very uncomfortable for Shou,but he was able to get used to it. 

 

The next day Judai had a huge smile on his face when they all arrived home. 

 

“Ive found a better bind to put you in Hayato!” 

 

“How did that even possible? You tried out so many yesterday” 

 

“this one was actually designed for *girls& but it should fit on you just fine” 

 

As he started to tie the rope around they both saw what he meant. A lot of the tieing focused around tightening the rope around Hayato's fatty chest. It did fit him pretty well, if it wasn’t for the crotch rope. It was clear that would be very uncomfortable. But Hayato saw Judais elated face, and was satisfied. 

 

“And the best part is, it can be worn underneath clothes, so you can wear it all the time!” 

 

“Th-Thank you, Judai” 

 

The next 6 weeks would be both fun and tough for the two of them. Shou got used to having to be unable to move during the night,and slid under the bed by Hayato, while he had wear the torso bindings almost constantly. Of course,Shou also hadnt cum during this period,and Hayato and Judai had sex with increasing frequency. 

 

One night,as Shou and Hayato were finishing up some of Judais homework… 

 

“Shou… do you *actually* like being in this relationship?” 

 

“well,of course!” 

 

“Im asking because,well, I really hope you don’t feel like im getting in the way of you and Judai. And…if you do think that, just know that if you wanted,I would totally remove myself from getting in the way” 

 

“Of course not! Judai made it clear awhile ago that we would never be equals and ive accepted that. You know,its funny, im 16 , in the prime of my sexual youth, but ive got no control over my own orgasms,I cant get hard or even touch my dick without permission. But… im the happiest ive ever been. When im slid underneath the bed all tied up,balls aching for release and so much pent up sexual frustration I feel like im going to explode while you two sleep above me , his balls empty and yours well,sometimes empty… it makes me feel a happiness I cant quite describe. And you know, I have to ask, how *is* the sex between you and him? And how fo you deal with that crotch rope all the time? I see you in pain from It quite a bit” 

 

“Well, for the sex part, the way I see it,Judai and I have three kinds of sex. The first kind is very lovely. He tries to pleasure me,while I do the same to him,it is very emotional, its like I can feel our souls intertwining while it happens. I sometimes get to cum during those times,but not always. The second kind is purely passionate. Judai is horny and just wants something to fuck. I usually get to cum during those kinds. Now ,the third kind,my favourite. Funny enough, I never get to cum during these times. This third kind…Judai just wants to get off. Whereas most guys would simply jack themselves off , he uses me. I don’t know why, but it feels so good to be used like that. 

 

As for the crotch rope… well, it *is* painful at times,but its more like the rope just makes it easier to get hurt,its not causing pain all the time. I get through it just by thinking of how Judai owns my balls,and a person van do what they want to something they own.” 

 

"yeah, being owned by him is really great" 

 

A few more weeks went by, and then it was exam time! The three of them spent some good time studying, and they all passed. During the summer break, Judai got Sho a gift.He pulled out a box a gave it to Sho. 

 

“here ya go!” Shou opened the box, and inside was a smaller chastity belt. 

“Since your current one is leaving a lot more room right now, I got you one that should fit just right! And look it even has a small urethral insertion. Damn im getting hard just thinking about how much smaller itll get.” Hayato immediately got into a face down ass up position. “No that wont be necessary Hayato, because ive got something special in mind for Sho. 

 

“Uh, thank you Judai” Judai pulled out the key to Shos current device. 

“Lets see how much you’ve shrunk since before.” Judai gave Shos dick two strokes, which was enough to make it extremely hard, andnit had shrunk.”wow its like Hayatos size! Maybe even less!Isnt that amazing?” 

 

“y-yes Judai” 

 

“Okay now lets get you into your new one” It took some doing, but they finally got Shos dick in the much smaller cage. He couldn’t even think about getting hard in it.”now heres what I had in mind. You cant cum until youre able to cum while still locked uo,” 

 

“But that’s impossible!” 

 

“No its not,just very difficult,but im sure you can do it.”Shou was afraid he would mever come again.”on the plus side you and I are gonna be having a lot more sex” that part did make Shou happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of the first fanfic i ever wrote. If youve read this far, why. Maybe I'll pick it up again someday. Have some plans to bring Kenzan in


End file.
